The Melodies That Give
by Korraava
Summary: They give many things. Distraction, Happiness, Sadness, all that. But what does it give Mako? Find out. One-Shot of pointless things.


**Korrrrrra because I saw the finale before you. XD IT WAS ON THE NICK SITE. But yeah i'm not going to watch it on t.v. Seen it. Also I couldn't resist so Korra's singing the Tenth Doctor's theme from Doctor Who- No. I'm not going to do that. Just because I love it doesn't mean it has automatic permission to invade my other fandom stories. :P (also MOAR MUSE XD)  
**

It was only a few days after the whole battle between the Avatar and Vaatu. All of Team Avatar were staying on Air Temple Island, only because they were afraid of something happening to one of them and never seeing them again. Korra had almost been defeated and 10,000 years of darkness almost happened. But in the end, Korra managed to save the world and bring about peace. Light always seemed to win at the last moment. Now as Mako, Bolin, and Asami wandered around the Temple, they heard a soft and gentle voice floating from down the hall. They all stopped dead. "Who's voice is that?" Asami asked, wanting to know. Bolin shrugged. "It's a beautiful voice though..." Mako mumbled. The three started to creep down the hall, following the voice to it's owner. Soon they could make out the words.

_When darkness falls  
And surrounds you  
When you fall down  
When you're scared  
And you're lost  
Be brave  
I'm coming to hold you now  
When all your strength has gone  
And you feel wrong  
Like your life has slipped away_

_Follow me_  
_You can follow me_  
_And I will not desert you now_  
_When your fire's died out_  
_No one's there_  
_They have left you for dead_

_Follow me_  
_You can follow me_  
_I will keep you safe_  
_Follow me_  
_You can follow me_  
_I will protect you_

_I won't let them hurt_  
_They're hurting you, no_  
_Ooh yeah_  
_When your heart is breaking_

_You can follow me_  
_You can follow me_  
_I will always keep you safe_  
_Follow me_  
_You can trust in me_  
_I will always protect you, my love_

_Feel my love_  
_Feel my love_

They all were really surprised. Not because of the lyrics, but because of who was singing them. They had followed the voice to Korra's room. Mako pushed the door open ever so slightly and they peeked in, and sure enough, there sat Korra on her bed, facing the window, and singing. Their mouths all opened in awe. Since when does Korra sing? And did she even know how talented she was?

Korra finished singing and sighed heavily. She hadn't slept since the battle, she couldn't. Her nightmares were full of the possibilities of what could've happened if she didn't win. 10,000 years of darkness. Seeing all of humanity die. Her family and friends. She raised a hand up to her face and found unchecked tears. She pushed the thoughts away, now wasn't the time. Korra took a deep breath to calm herself for the time being. The singing helped her take her mind off of it, the only reason why she had been singing in the first place. Korra started to sing again, this time something different.

_When the days are cold_  
_ And the cards all fold_  
_ And the saints we see_  
_ Are all made of gold_

_ When your dreams all fail_  
_ And the ones we hail_  
_ Are the worst of all_  
_ And the blood's run stale_

_ I wanna hide the truth_  
_ I wanna shelter you_  
_ But with the beast inside_  
_ There's nowhere we can hide_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ Curtain's call_  
_ Is the last of all_  
_ When the lights fade out_  
_ All the sinners crawl_

_ So they dug your grave_  
_ And the masquerade_  
_ Will come calling out_  
_ At the mess you've made_

_ Don't wanna let you down_  
_ But I am hell bound_  
_ Though this is all for you_  
_ Don't wanna hide the truth_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ They say it's what you make_  
_ I say it's up to fate_  
_ It's woven in my soul_  
_ I need to let you go_

_ Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_ I wanna save that light_  
_ I can't escape this now_  
_ Unless you show me how_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

Korra trembled with the weight of holding in the oncoming tears. She couldn't hold on much longer without sleep. The bags under her eyes were terribly visible, and her eyes didn't show the strong and energetic gleam they usually had. Instead, they were tired, angry, and oh so scared. The rest of Team Avatar, still spying from outside, suddenly was pushed into her room when Naga trotted over them towards Korra. Korra looked at the lump of them on the floor. "Um...guys?" She asked carefully, faking the amusement in her voice that she should've felt. They all got up, shaking their heads. "Hey, Korra..." Mako greeted nervously. Bolin, being the clueless one, said what was on his mind. "Korra, your voice... I didn't know you could sing!" He said. Asami elbowed him on the side. "Ow!" He whined. Korra felt her cheeks go red, and she looked away. "Oh... you heard me..." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Mako shook his head. "Korra, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It-" Korra cut him off. "I'm not ashamed of how I sound, I'm ashamed of why I do it. I haven't slept in 3 days, guys. I can't." She blurted, and regretted it. Mako raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. Korra mentally kicked herself, and turned away again. "Nothing. Go away." She hissed, wanting to be alone. "Korra if you don't tell us we'll get Tenzin. Come on, we want to help!" Mako insisted, with nods from Asami and Bolin. Korra shrunk baway from her friends, lack of sleep influencing her thoughts. "Why would you threaten me?" She asked in a small voice, almost like a little kid. Her friends looked at each other, the worry increasing on their faces. "Korra. We aren't threatening you." Mako said. Korra's face darkened and a sour tone played on her face. "I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, and Mako fell through darkness into nothing.

* * *

Mako came to grips a few seconds later, realizing that it had only been a dream. He ran out of his room to Korra's, entering uninvited to find her there, peacefully sleeping, no problem. He sighed in relief, slowly leaving the room to go back to his own. What he didn't see was one eye opened, and a look of worry showed on Korra's face. She had heard him in his room at the same time always, moaning in his sleep. She knew he'd been having nightmares for days, this time she'd help him sleep. She hauled herself up from her bed, silently following him down the hallway. She waited outside his door for awhile then entered, knelt by him and began to softly sing.

_When you're alone, silence is all you know._

_When you're alone, silence is all you know_

_Let in the noise and let it grow._

_When you're alone, silence is all you see_

_When you're alone, silence is all you'll be_

_Give me your hand and come to me._

_When you are here, music is all around._

_When you are near, music is all around._

_Open your eyes, don't make a sound._

_Let in the shadow, let in the shadow,_

_Let in the light of your bright shadow._

_Let in the shadow, let in the shadow._

_Let in the light of your bright shadow._

_Let in the light._

_Let in the light._

_Let in the light of your sweet shadow._

_When you're alone, oh,_

_Silence is all you know._

_Silence is all,_

_Silence is all around._

_Silence is all,_

_Silence is all around._

Korra finished the song silently, seeing as Mako'sfellings breathing was strong and peaceful. She gave a small smile, then got up to leave. She heard a whisper when she reached the door. "Thank you." She turned to see Mako looking at her. She gave him a grin, full of that cocky attitude she had when they first met, then slipped out without another word. Mako went back to sleep after that, no problems at all. Only the soft dreams of Korra's beautiful voice guiding him to better days.

**DONT JUDGE ME. O3O I don't know why I wrote this I kinda just wanted to make a Legend of Korra story I had no plot idea for anything whatsoever- *inhales* -so this sadly sucked. Sorry.**

ahm so sadly my OTP died, which was Makorra. So now I've replaced it, (SWEAR TO AGNI MAKORRA WILL END UP HAPPENING AGAIN AT THE END OF SEASON 4) it's now The Doctor/Rose. Is there a name for that? xD

(") (") (")


End file.
